beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Ozuma
Ozuma (オズマ Ozma) is a character in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade: V-Force. He is the leader of the Saint Shields. His Bit-Beast and Beyblade is Flash Leopard. Appearance Ozuma is young man with black hair with red bangs and green eyes. As Mr. X, he appeared wearing a cloak & hood. After shedding the disguise, he wears his Saint Shields uniform. Personality Ozuma is an extremely powerful blader who defeated Tyson on several occasions. Ozuma trained himself very strictly, working out even in harsh climates. He had one goal in mind all that time: become strong enough to take away the bit-beasts from whoever possessed them. He taught some lessons to Tyson through Beybattles. For instance, he showed him not to overestimate himself and that, even though a Beyblader might have a bit-beast and/or strong Beyblade, the outcome of the match always depended on the player's own fighting spirit and determination. So, in a way, Ozuma wanted to ensure that Tyson was ready and evenly leveled before attempting to capture his Dragoon. However, when the time came, Ozuma did not succeed in beating his rival even though he never gave up. History The village that Dunga, Joseph, and Mariam and him come from believe that they have to own and protect all the existing spirits. Plot Beyblade: V-Force Ozuma first appeared as a mysterious, hooded character who wanted to participate in a store tournament. The winner would get the chance to battle against Tyson, the reigning world champion. Ozuma surprised Tyson, who was overly confident in his strength, by beating him easily at that small tournament. Being asked for his name, Ozuma told Tyson to call him 'Mr. X'. He then disappeared, only to come back for Tyson's challenge: a rematch. The mysterious Beyblader still defeated the champion, using an invisible Bit-Beast, which Kenny discovered after recording the battle and watching the video at a slow pace. After that was revealed, Ozuma kept spying on Tyson. With Psykick's constant arriving bladers, the latter was always bothered with people who wanted to beat him, watch him or even take his Dragoon. Later, Ozuma announces that the reason Saint Shields were watching their every move is to make sure that team BBA's bit-beasts would not fall into the wrong hands, those of Gideon or Doctor B. Ozuma was dead set on capturing their beasts for himself, sealing them in an ancient rock. After the Saint Shields was defeated by the Bladebreakers, Ozuma realized that Tyson, Kai, Max and Ray were good enough to keep their bit-beasts and protect them. From then on, he and his team helped them get to the top by fighting the evil forces. When the real championships were announced, Ozuma entered with the rest of the Saint Shields, paired up with Dunga while Mariam tagged with Joseph. He made his way to the quarter finals, yet was beaten by Zeo Zagart, who had received from the ancient rock its most powerful Rock Bit-Beast: Cerberus. After his defeat, he stayed sometimes to watch the other battles and inform everyone of Zeo's real identity. Beyblades Ozuma posses the most powerful blade amongst the Saint Shields, Flash Leopard. He received Flash Leopard from his Tribal leaders as a weapon to seal the bit-beasts away. After defeating Tyson twice then throwing that match against him, Ozuma gains Flash Leopard 2 through unknown means. Flash Leopard 2 is a magnacore beyblade with a magna balancing tip like the Bladebreakers' V-series blades. Beybattles Gallery 1201.jpg|Mr.X Ozuma Hooded.png 20012.jpg Tyson Faces Ozuma.png|Ozuma Faces Tyson Tyson & Ozuma.png|Ozuma and Tyson Face Off Ozuma vs Tyson.png|Tyson vs Ozuma Cross Fire!.png|Ozuma Using Cross Fire Ozuma Uses Cross Fire.png|Ozuma Uses Cross Fire On Tyson Ozuma Hurt.png|Ozuma screaming in pain Ozuma Injured.png|Ozuma injured in his match with Zeo Ozuma Yelling.png Ozuma Angry.png Saint_Shields_by_Ame_M.jpg|Saint Shields in G-Revolution Oz.png O1.png|Ozuma & Flash Leopard. mrx1.jpg mrx19.jpg Ozuma41.PNG Ozuma44.PNG Ozuma26.PNG Ozuma18.PNG Ozuma33.PNG OzumaandJoseph05.PNG Trivia *In one of Ozuma's flashbacks, he is seen with his new launcher, but before he met Tyson he had a regular launcher. *Ozuma resembles Shadow the Hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog series by having a similar hair style, being the main rival in V-Force and having a rough personality. *In G-Revolution, his alter ego (Mr. X) is used although, a completely different character dawns the name. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Villains Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: V-Force Characters Category:Saint Shields